Catch me if you can
by ikeboo518
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there is a legend about the Lupin Collection, A group of artifacts gathered by Arsène Lupin over his life. When all the pieces are gathered, it is said to grant the person's greatest wish. The pieces have been stolen, however, and I have to retrieve them. Could my life get any worse? Please R&R
1. Heist Trailer

We open at a museum in the city of Vale, with the Alarms Blaring. The guards scramble to the section of the museum containing the Lupin Collection, and find almost all of it missing...and everything else covered in ice. Above, a pair of red eyes look down curiously before muttering to themselves. "Is it really possible...?" One of the guards looks up and nearly spots them, but they retreat into the shadows just in time. They decide that they've done enough "scouting" for the night and head home with no one being the wiser.

THE LUPIN ESTATE

A window opens and through it steps a thin young man, no older than 15, with blonde hair and red eyes. He looks at his mirror. He looks like a wreck. His hair is disheveled, he's rather pale, and his eyes are bloodshot due to stress. A moment later, there is a knock at his door. "Come in." He said. Outside the door stood a deceptively average man with balding silver hair. "Master Lupin, I apologize for bothering you at such a late hour.. " He then got a proper look at the newly named Lupin. "Sir, are you alright? You look positively horrid."

"I'm OK, Kogure. It's just stress."

Kogure has skeptical, but decided to not question it. He knew his master tended to leave late at night and not return until the crack of dawn, but he was back eerily early. "Alright. As I was saying, I'm sorry to bother you, but you must see this." It was Lupin's turn to be confused. What was so important that Kogure would bother him the second he got back? He followed the older man as they went downstairs to the foyer, and lower still to the basement. It was then that Lupin saw it. The entire basement area was frozen solid. He was suprised to say the least.

"I...I need to go to bed..."

Kogure nodded as the teen went back to his room. He looked toward a small alcove that contained a bookshelf. The shelf, like everything else, was frozen. But while everything else was undisturbed, the shelf looked like it was pryed open, revealing a tunnel that went below the estate. It was also the only way for one to see the true Lupin Collection. And if Kogure was correct, then while Lupin was gone, someone had broken in and stolen almost everything. He smiled to himself somewhat. He knew where the remaining pieces were headed. He openly hoped that those that would receive them could help his master retrieve every other piece. "Isn't that right, Monsieur Arsène..?" He looked over at a frozen picture nearby melancholicly. In it was a man who resembled an older version of his current master holding a baby. Below it were the words "Arsène and Raphael".  
A/N: Feedback is appreciated. Also, please spread the word if you like this.


	2. 1: The Package

A/N: And so I now have an idea as to where this story will go. Yay. One more thing. Pairings have been decided in advance. (Namely Raphael X Blake)

Lupinranger VS Patranger is property of Toei and Ishinomori Productions.

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum.

All I own is the OC and this story.

* * *

 **Gangler Mansion, Back World**

"And so, by stealing the Lupin Collection, I name Zamigo Delma my successor!" These words came from what appeared to be an incredibly old Gangler dressed in red, covered in chains, and with a golden safe in his chest. His name was Dogranio Yaboon, and he was now the former leader of the Interdimensional Crime Syndicate Gangler. The Gangler he had just named his successor to the Gangler was a man resembling a cowboy named Zamigo Delma. Everyone except the former boss noticed the temperature in the room drop a few degrees when Zamigo smirked. "It's an honor, boss." Dogranio chuckled. "Remember, you're the boss now Zamigo. I'll stick around for a bit though." Zamigo was resistant to the idea of becoming the boss, but Dogranio insisted. He smiled evily. "This is going to be fun."

 **Island of Patch, Remnant**

Ruby was looking at the package. It had been here for about a week, but she still hadn't opened it. Sure, she had been accepted to Beacon by Ozpin himself, but she wasn't expecting any packages that night. Even stranger was the fact that it had no return address. From what she heard on the news, someone had broken in to the Museum of Vale and stolen almost everything from a specific exhibit, and she had a feeling this package had something to do with that. Going against all her instincts to not open it, she did. Inside was a white gun with a handle on the back and a small dark red plane. "What the...?" Ruby was confused. She reached in and grabbed the 2 objects. The gun looked relatively normal, besides the handle. The plane, on the other hand, resembled a biplane with a scythe on the back as well as a dial on top. The dial was the strangest part, as it resembled a rose. Yang also got a package, but it hadn't been touched. Ruby wondered just what in the world was going on.

 **Menagerie, Remnant**

For all of Blake Belladonna's life, she had only encountered packages with no return address twice before. Both times they were from somewhere in Vale, and both times, they were gifts. She opened the package. Inside was a white gun, a small black jet, and a letter. Blake decided to read the letter first. The handwriting was in cursive, but still distinct enough she knew who sent it.

 _Hey Blake. It's Raphael. Sorry for not keeping in contact for 4 years. I'm afraid personal matters I'd rather not discuss prevented so. Recently, due to events beyond my control, some things that belonged to my family have been stolen. I would like your help to retrieve them. I'll be at Beacon. I'll tell you more there. Sincerely, Raphael._

Blake was confused. If _Raphael_ of all people was asking for help, it must be serious. She grabbed the black jet first. It was relatively normal looking, minus the safe dial on top, which had...cat...ears. Blake sighed. Raphael was being Raphael. She turned the dial a bit and the front hinged down, revealing a camera. Blake placed the plane on a table, before tapping the dial. All of a sudden, a video began to play. Raphael was standing in what Blake assumed to be his room. The blonde began to speak.

"Well Blake, if you're hearing this, congrats! My package has reached you. Now, before you ask, I was going to send a package anyways. But Kogure insisted I write you a letter. So yeah. Just so we're clear, I've been planning to visit for a while now, but life got in the way. I'm assuming you're going to Beacon, right? Well, if you are, I'll see you there!"

He smiled and waved goodbye. With that, the video ended. Blake smiled. He was as energetic as always. She decided to start packing. She would be heading to Beacon soon, and hopefully meeting an old friend. This year was going to be fun. She took one last look inside the box. Besides the white gun, there was a small black and grey card. On it was a logo of a top hat with a V enclosed inside of it. She recognized the logo. It belong to the Lupin Family. She flipped it over. On it was the phrase:

 _A gift from me to you._


	3. 2: The Shining Beacon

**A/N: Review answers. I'm doing them.**

 **Guest: Yes, the plan is to have Team RWBY be the Lupinrangers. They will have unique Dial Fighters and codes. I'm internally debating whether to add the Patrangers. I'll let everyone know in the next chapter.**

 **RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth**

 **Lupinranger VS Patranger is property of Toei and Ishinomori Productions.**

 **One Month Later**

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" These words came from one Yang Xiao Long, who could be most accurately described as a "Bombshell". She had blonde hair, lavender eyes, and was quite busty. Ruby, however, was struggling to breathe due to the bear hug Yang had her in.

"Please...Stop..." Ruby managed to gasp.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, pouting.

"Really sis, it's nothing." The younger girl responded.

The girls turned their heads over to the newscast playing nearby. The anchor was talking about the robbery Ruby foiled.

 _"And now, back to Lisa Lavender with an update on the stolen Lupin Collection."_

The screen cut to Lisa Lavender, along with an image of the Lupin Collection.

 _"Thanks, Cyril. In other news, Vale Police still haven't found who exactly stole the legendary Collection one month ago, nor do they have any suspects. Despite numerous allegations of stealing the Collection back, the Lupin Estate has stated they have nothing to do with the heist, and that-"_ The screen suddenly cut off, revealing a woman with Blonde Hair, Purple eyes and a riding crop.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the woman said.

"Who's that?" Yang questioned.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch!" The newly named Glynda seemed to answer.

"Oh."

(A/N: Everything from this point on is the same as in canon. ON TO BEACON.)

(Raphael P.O.V.)

After landing, Raphael began to look for Blake. He wasn't entirely sure what she looked like now, but she couldn't be that different. He could have sworn he heard a distant explosion.

"You complete and utter _Dolt!_ " Raphael sighed inwardly. He knew that voice. It was hard not to when your family was wealthy. " _Weiss Schnee..._ " His voice was dripping with venom. _I swear to God. One of these days she's going to piss off the wrong person._ Raphael took some deep breaths to calm himself. They helped somewhat. He decided to go and try to diffuse whatever had happened. Schnee appeared to be ranting to a girl around his age, with black hair that slowly faded to red. The blonde slowly cleared his throat. Schnee turned around, surprised by the sudden sound. "Lupin?!" She exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?!"

"Simple. I'm a student." The blonde responded. "Also, you might want to quiet down. Someone will wonder who you're yelling at."

"Y-Yeah, Princess!" The other girl said.

"It's heiress actually." A third voice said. Raphael looked towards where it was coming from. The owner was a pale girl wearing black clothing, with a bow on her head. Her eyes were cat-like, with yellow irises.

"Blake..?!" The blonde exclaimed. The newly named Blake softly smiled.

"It's good to see you, Raphael."She turned back to Weiss and began to speak again. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Known around the world as the leader of energy propellants."

"Finally, some recognit-" Weiss said before being cut off.

"Also known for their shady business practices and controversial workforces." Blake continued.

Weiss was at a loss for words. "Why-! The nerve of-! Augh!" She then began to walk off.

"Well, that went swimmingly." Blake deadpanned.

"Yeah. I knew Schnee could be a jerk, but this? This is ridiculous." Raphael commented.

The girl Weiss was fussing at jumped up. "So! Hi, I'm Ruby. Um...do either of you know where to go..?" Ruby seemed lost.

"Yeah. Follow us." Raphael answered, motioning to Blake. They proceeded to follow her to the auditorium just in time for the headmaster's speech. Ozpin stepped up to the podium and began.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, he finished.

Professor Goodwitch stepped up and informed everyone that they were to go to the ballroom for the night and that initiation began in the morning.

Raphael simply walked over to Blake and noticed she was still reading the book he sent her in his first package. He chuckled. "Still reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Blake jumped a bit when he spoke, before sighing.

"We both know why. Also, It's my 5th re-read."

Raphael smiled. "At least it's not "Ninjas of Love"." Blake blushed heavily at that, before closing her book, a frown on her face.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that ever again."

Raphael laughed. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. I was just trying to get a rise out of you."

 **A/N: This took me a while to write. The other 2 chapters were on my Wattpad prior to this.**

 ** _Next Time on Catch me if you can!_**

 _"A Gangler...? The Hell...?"_

 _"You should have died with your Gramps!"_

 _ **"Kaitou Change!"**_

 _ **#3: The Initiation**_


End file.
